Felix Freeman
Felix Freeman is the younger brother of Half-Life's protagonist Gordon Freeman, and is the protagonist of the Mind series ''Felix's Mind''. In an alternative reality to the Half-Life 2 games and its episodes, Felix is chosen by the G-Man to substitute Gordon Freeman due to their uncanny resemblance, and pulls him out of stasis and Felix fills in for Gordon Freeman's shoes during the events of the Half-Life 2 games. The character is created and voiced by Curtis Trudeau-Brown. Biography Events Pre-Felix's Mind Felix is the younger brother of Gordon Freeman. Gordon got Felix a job at the Black Mesa Research Facility (though he apparently either forgot this later or it only happened in the alternate timeline). Unknown when or how, but Felix had also dated Chell, who later became a test subject at Black Mesa's rival company Aperture Laboratories. During the Black Mesa Incident where a dimensional rift caused alien creatures to attack the facility, Felix battled his way through the facility, also fighting off marines sent to cover up the incident. Felix was then approached by the mysterious G-Man, and was told that he was impressed with his sheer will power to survive and stated he had big plans for the future and wanted Felix to be a part of them. Felix, similar to Gordon, was placed into stasis and kept as an expendable replacement to, in his own words, "pave the way for their new star agent". In the timeline of Freeman's Mind 2, Felix's presence is apparently unnecessary as a backup for Gordon as Gordon accepted the G-Man's offer. Therefore it can be assumed that Felix's Mind takes place in the timeline where Gordon declined the G-Man's offer and was sent back to Xen. Awakening 20 years into the future, Felix was pulled out of stasis by the G-Man. He awakens on a train on route to City 17 and discovers the earth is in control by a "Universal Union" known as the Combine. Much of Felix's memory is gone and he has no recollection. He then meets up with some old Black Mesa colleagues such as Isaac Kleiner, Eli Vance and Barney Calhoun. He also meets up with Eli's daughter, Alyx, who he mistakes for a girl called Shonnie. Apart from Barney, everyone mistakes him for his brother Gordon, but he decides not to disclose his real identity in fear of being cast out. He battles through the events of Half-Life 2 like Gordon Freeman would have done, up until the finale where he prevents Breen from escaping earth by destroying his teleporter. Felix is placed back into stasis by G-Man who seems to still be oblivious to his real identity. Events of Season 1 Felix is taken away from the G-Man by the vortigaunts, and awakens nearby the unstable citadel. He is discovered by Alyx and her robot D0G, but he doesn't remember who she is or what his identity is. While Alyx makes contact with her father and Isaac Kleiner, Felix tries to jog his memory but sees a load of different numbers and has brief flashbacks, something he lapses into now and again. Escape from City 17 & Season 2 Felix and Alyx allow Barney to escape first before following on behind him. The Citadel explodes and they barely escape in time, but the explosion causes their train to crash. Barely surviving the train crash, Felix finally remembers the truth just as this happens. He reunites with Alyx and after encountering a portal storm over what's left of the Citadel, makes his way to an underground mine with her in the hopes that it will lead them back on the road to White Forest. Though it can no longer be verified, it is reported that Felix is fatally wounded by a sniper in Episode 14 and saw a vision of Chell. At some point, he met an MLP character on an airplane. Felix's Mind Forever This is apparently set during Felix's second day as he ventured along the coast to Nova Prospekt. Felix travels to a cliff along the coast and momentarily considers suicide but reasons that even if he could bring himself to do it, the impact of hitting the sand would leave him to die slowly and painfully rather than kill him instantly. On the way down to the beach (and then across the beach as he makes his way to the Vortigaunt camp) he encounters Laszlo and Sandy (and berates them on their apparent lack of forethought), thinks happily about how many people he's killed, complains about physics puzzles, makes friends with a wooden plank, considers having intercourse with Vortigaunts and Antlions, discovers Atheism, and shows respect for Architects. He is then ambushed by an Antlion Guard and two regular Antlions and he engages them in combat. Reflux Personality Felix Freeman, whilst milder-mannered than his brother in several respects, is much more vulgar, openly talking about masturbation and contemplating sex with not only a variety of females, but also various alien species (including but not limited to Vortigaunts and Antlions). He is the only openly Atheistic character in all the Mind series but also seems to veer into Pantheism during the course of the series, wondering if the events unfolding are punishment for previous misdemeanors. He also seems to dislike Alyx much less than Gordon, possibly even to the point of indifference. He is however just as sociopathic if not more so, laughing maniacally whilst watching reprogrammed rollermines attack Combine soldiers. He hates being compared to his brother with a passion and gets extremely riled by people mistaking him for Gordon. Trivia * Felix's model, as featured in the "I Will Not Bow", is a reskin of Gordon Freeman by tiigroid. Gallery Felix's Mind.png|Felix's face for the Season 1 logo felixface.png|Felix Freeman as he appears in the 'I Will Not Bow' music video Felix Freeman.jpg|Felix wading through a stream felixmission.png|the same, decropped felixrun.png|Felix running across the beach to Nova Prospekt whilst evading Combine soldiers and snipers felixmountain.png|Felix standing on a mountain top on the road to White Forest with his arms folded felixdeath1.png|Felix's death felixdeath2.png|Ditto Category:Machinima Category:Mind Series Category:Felix's Mind character Category:Felix's Mind